Adventures of Classic Sonic: Uncommon Rose
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Amy Rose has caught a common cold. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray are tasked to look after her until she gets better. But two unexpecting things happened during this adventure; Metal Sonic kidnapped Amy without knowing she's sick, and then a pink portal appeared out of nowhere, and coming out of the entrance are two familiar hedgehogs that we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of Classic Sonic: Uncommon Rose

By MatchMaker Amethyst

Happy Madi Gas, my readers! Let's party with a story!

Sonic the Hedgehog: He's in his classic form and is 12 years old. He has the same personality. He's the leader of the Original Team Sonic. He's best friends with Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray. He has a rivalry with Knuckles but has a massive competition with Mighty. Sonic has an open crush on Amy, and he's in a love triangle with her and Mighty. He flirts with Amy by nicknaming her 'Rosy the Rascal' or sing and play songs for her. He wears his guitar medallion like from Sonic Underground.

Miles 'Tails' Prower: He's in his classic form and is five years old. He has the same personality. He's the brains of the Original Team Sonic. He can be a bit jealous of Amy getting Sonic's attention the most. He and Ray would work together on his inventions and are equal partners. He can be annoyed by Sonic's actions on winning Amy. He has a crush on Eggette Robotnik, which leaves his friends confused.

Amy Rose: She's in her classic form and is nine years old. She has the same personality. She's the only girl and backbone of the Original Team Sonic. She can be naïve, which explains she never noticed Sonic, Mighty, and Metal Sonic's feelings. But she does have a secret crush on Sonic. She's secretly bffs with Eggette.

Knuckles the Echidna: He's in his classic form and is 13 years old. He has the same personality. He's the brawn of the Original Team Sonic. He's the guardian of the Master Emerald, but he does have time to hang out with his friends. He's very jealous that Mighty's rivalry is bigger to Sonic than his.

Mighty the Armadillo: He's in his classic form and is 13 years old. He has the same personality. He's the powerhouse of the Original Team Sonic. He has an open crush on Amy and has a vast love rivalry with Sonic's affections for Amy.

Ray the Flying Squirrel: He's in his classic form and is ten years old. He has the same personality. He's the peacemaker of the Original Team Sonic. He helps Tails with his inventions and is equal partners with him. He's annoyed by Mighty's actions on winning Amy.

Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik: He's in his classic form, and he's the same personality. He's the archenemy of Sonic. He's the father of Eggette Robotnik. He cares about his daughter and knows she'll be the perfect heir to his Eggman Empire.

Eggette Omeletta Ovoid Robotnik: Her appearance is in martinsaenz1996 from DeviantArt. She's the daughter of Eggman and Katella(from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog tv series). She's a spoiled girl, who's about 5½ years old. She wants to be adored and lavished with attention. She'll do anything to be better than everyone else. But she's secretly best friends with Amy. She can be helpful and sweet to Amy when they hang out. She notices Tails' crush on her, but she's so confused why does he like her.

Metal Sonic: He's in his classic form and has the same personality. He can get jealous of Eggette's appreciation she gets from Eggman. He has a crush on Amy. He kidnaps her without Eggman's permission and notification.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Amy's Sick

It's another sunny day at South Island with Angel Island floating above it. Knuckles is taking a nap on the sand. Tails and Ray are building sandcastles. Sonic is doing a riff on his Sonic Underground Guitar while Mighty is dancing to it.

"There's one thing I don't understand, Tails," said Ray.

"Yeah. How can we still get weather and sunlight, despite Angel Island being directly above South Island?" said Tails.

"Yeah, that too. But how can Knuckles sleep during a guitar riff played by Sonic?"

"His ears aren't visible, so maybe that's the case."

"Keep rocking it, dude," said Mighty, enjoying the guitar riff.

"Yeah! I'm a rock star!" said Sonic, having fun.

When Knuckles wakes up, he said, "I'm surprised Amy hasn't shown up yet."

When Sonic stopped playing, he then says, "Knux is right. I haven't seen Rosy all morning. Where is she?"

But when the five boys hear footsteps in the jungle, Amy's voice weakly said within the woods, "Hey, boys. Sorry, I'm late. I couldn't get up this morning."

"That's okay, Amy," Mighty called out.

Sonic then turns guitar back to his medallion so that he can see Amy. But when she appeared before the boys, she has bloodshot eyes from being tired, bags under her eyes, her hair is a mess, and her nose is dripping fluid. After she sneezes, the boys screamed and huddled together in horror of seeing Amy like this.

"Woah! Now that's the scariest appearance I ever saw," Knuckles commented as Mighty faints in shock of seeing Amy looking horrible, Sonic covers Tails' eyes and Ray holding in his mouth to not barf.

"Amy Rose is that you?!" Sonic said in shock.

"Yes, who else were you expecting to see?" said Amy.

"Are you…sick?" Rays ask as he helps Mighty to wake up and stand up.

"Nope."

"Did you even look in a mirror?" Tails said before holding out a mirror for Amy to see herself.

After the mirror cracks and falls into shards when Amy's reflection appeared on it, Tails throws it away, and Sonic says, "Rosy, it's clear that you're sick. Do you need me to walk you back to your house?"

"No way! Let me do it for you," said Mighty, pushes Sonic away.

"I asked her first!"

"I'm strong than you. So, I can do it!"

But Amy passes out and falls face flat on the ground, which surprised the boys.

"Why don't we all take her back to her house?" said Knuckles.

"Yeah, so you two won't fight about it," said Ray, annoyed.

"Okay, but I'm carrying her back," said Sonic, puts Amy in her arms.

Mighty glares Sonic in jealously, but Tails side punches him to stop and says, "let's get to her place."

Then the boys walk into the jungle to take Amy back to her place. But unknown to them, Metal Sonic is watching them from the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Care for Amy

Amy is her bed, asleep. Sonic and Mighty pulled up chairs and sat near her to be close. Tails put a damp towel on her forehead. Ray brought a tray of medicine and places it on her mini-draw that's near her. The boys are wearing mouth masks not to catch her illness.

After Knuckles touches her face, he says while taking his hand off of her, "she burning up. Add more water to that towel, Tails."

"You got it," said Tails, takes out a bucket of cold water to damp the towel even more.

"Did you figure out what kind of illness she's dealing with?" Mighty asks.

"She has a common cold. We're going to have to take extra precautions to look after her," said Ray.

"Let's make her chicken noodle soup. Whenever I'm sick, my Animal Family would feed me chicken noodle soup. In fact, I know their recipe. I hope Amy doesn't mind us using her kitchen for cooking it," said Sonic.

When Amy wakes up, she said, "chicken noodle soup does sound nice, Sonic. You're super sweet."

After Sonic smiles and blushes, Mighty covers his jealousy and says, "Amy, would you like to go outside and sleep on your hammock?"

"I guess so…"

"Great, I can carry you to the hammock while the others work on that soup."

As Mighty carries Amy in his arms, he grins at Sonic as Sonic made fists in anger.

"Smart move, Mighty. Smart move," said Sonic, goes to the kitchen to get to work.

When Amy puts Mighty in a hammock, she falls asleep in.

Mighty was to kiss sleeping Amy on the lips, but then Sonic shows up, grabs Mighty by the ear and drags him back into Amy's house while saying, "nice try, mister. But not today."

"Why can't I have a moment with her?!" Mighty yells.

When the two back inside, Metal Sonic floats above the sleeping Amy. His chest opens to reveal a tattoo of Amy on his hard drive. When he closes it, he prepares to carry Amy away.

When Sonic came out with a bowl of chicken soup with Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray behind him, he said, "Rosy, the soup is ready. I made it with extra love."

But when the boys find Amy is not in the hammock, Tails said, "um...where'd Amy go?"

"Look!" Knuckles says while pointing to the sky.

The boys see Metal Sonic flying to Eggman's base while carrying the sick and sleeping Amy.

After Sonic dramatically dropped the soup, Ray facepalms and said, "today is not going to be our day to look after Amy."

"Why would Eggman even kidnap her anyway? It's Saturday," said Mighty.

"Who cares?! We got to save Rosy," said Sonic, runs ahead to save her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Unexpecting Visit

At Eggman's Base, Dr. Robotnik and Eggette are watching a villain show called Wheel of Torture that looks like Wheel of Fortune.

"River of pain! Come on, the river of pain!" said Dr. Robotnik with excitement.

"Let's kill those rebels. I'll go get us some ice cream," said Eggette.

"Okay, but you'll miss the results."

When Eggette goes into the kitchen, she finds Metal Sonic holding the unconscious-sick Amy Rose in his arms.

"Metal! Why did you kidnap Amy?! It's Saturday! If Daddy saw this, you'll be in big trouble," said Eggette, in disappointment.

After Metal taps his foot on the floor, then Eggette says, "yes, I know you're in love with Amy, but do have to take her to spend time with her?"

When Eggette got closer to Metal Sonic and Amy, she notices Amy's well-being and says, "oh, my goodness! Amy is sick! How did you notice that?! Take her to my room, or Daddy will dismantle you!"

"Eggette?! Is everything all right?!" Eggman shouts out.

"Metal, go! Go!"

When Metal leaves to hide Amy in Eggette's room, Eggman comes in the kitchen to find Eggette trying to scoop up ice cream.

"My evil Omeletta, if you need help, you could of just ask," said Eggman.

"Sorry, Daddy. I thought I could do it by myself," said Eggette.

"Let's do it together."

Back with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray, they are running to Eggman's base.

"Out of all of the evil schemes, must Eggman kidnap Amy during the weekend?" said Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic. I think it's time for you, Tails, and Knuckles to know that you're not the only one fighting of Eggman," said Mighty.

"I know. I heard about a resistance called the Freedom Fighters."

"Yeah, but did you know that Mighty and I are part of it?" said Ray.

Everyone stops running, and Tails said, "what?!"

"It's true. We're wondering that maybe you can join the Freedom Fighters."

"That does sound nice…But what about your leaders?" said Knuckles.

"Well, about them…This might sound weird, but they look just like Sonic," said Mighty.

"Really?" Sonic asks.

But then a pink portal appeared before the boys, and coming out of it are the familiar hedgehogs from the last story; Sonia and Manic the Hedgehog.

"Is this the place? I hope the Oracle was right," said Manic.

"Um…Manic?" said Sonia, notices the boys staring at them.

"Mighty? Ray? Is that you?!"

"Sonia! Manic! You're here," said Ray, runs up to them and hugs them.

"What a coincidence! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, meet the leaders of the Freedom Fighters; Sonia and Manic," said Mighty, introducing them to the three.

"Um…Hi? I'm Tails. The red one is Knuckles, and the blue one is Sonic," said Tails.

"Sonic…You have his name too?" said Sonia, goes up to Sonic with Manic.

"The Hedgehog eyes…the Hedgehog nose…Could it, possibly be you?" said Manic.

"Um…Have we meet?" Sonic said in confusion

But Sonia and Manic notice him wearing his Guitar Medallion, Sonia then asks, "that medallion you're wearing…where did you get that?"

"Oh. I really don't know. My Animal Family told me that it was with me when I came to this island as a baby in a basket that drifted in the ocean."

"Then it is you! Sonic…We've been looking for you for years!"

When Sonia and Manic passionate hugs Sonic with tears in their eyes, Knuckles said, "what's going on? Sonic, you know them?"

"I…I don't…," said Sonic.

"Bro, I know you don't recognize us, but we're your triplet brother and sister," said Manic.

"Say, what?!"

"The medallion that you're wearing is a family heirloom passed down from our royal family. You are our long-lost brother and the long-lost prince of Mobius," said Sonia, showing her Keyboard Medallion and Manic shows his Drums Medallion.

"Look, Sonia and Manic…But I can't believe this. Are you sure that you're my siblings?"

"Let us help you refresh your memories. Hold our hands…," said Manic, reach out to hold Sonic's hand.

When Sonic holds Sonia's and Manic's hand, all three of the medallions glow in blue, pink, and green light. Sonic's eyes widen in wonder as he goes into a memory trance. He sees his mother, Queen Aleena, caring for his baby-self, baby Sonia, and baby Manic. Then he sees Queen Aleena, himself, with his siblings with the Oracle of Delphius for telling that they will be separated to fulfill a prophecy to over through Robotnik. And then he sees Robotnik attacking Christmas Island, which Sonia gets taken to safety on an aristocratic boat; Manic took to safety by a local boat. Queen Aleena places him in a basket and lets the current of the ocean drift him to safety.

After the memory trance, Sonic lets go of his siblings' hands and said, "I…remember…I have so many questions…"

"I hate to ruin a family reunion, but are we forgetting something," said Knuckles.

"Oh, shoot, you're right! Rosy! Sorry, sis and bro, but I got a friend to rescue."

"Then let us come with you," said Manic.

"We can at least help you out," said Sonia.

"Sure thing, follow me," said Sonic.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Sleeping Sickness

At Eggette's Room, she lets sick-sleepy Amy lay on her bed for her to rest. Eggette puts a damp towel on Amy's forehead.

"Oh, dear. Today is not my day. Metal kidnaps my bestie without permission, and I have to hie her from Daddy. I can't believe Amy got the common cold," said Eggette.

"Eggette! Where are you?! Are you coming to the living room?" Eggman called.

"Coming, Daddy! Sorry, Amy. I got to go."

When Eggette leaves, Amy then stands up in her sleep and starts to sleepwalk. Metal Sonic was about to enter Eggette's room to check on Amy, but when Amy opens the door, it ran into him. After Metal Sonic rubs his head in pain, he notices the sleepwalking sick Amy going down the hallway. He then gets worried and starts to follow.

With Eggman and Eggette, they continue watching Wheel of Torture while eating ice cream. But when an image of "Emergency Call" pops up on the tv screen, Eggman said, "huh?! Oh, what now?!"

When a face time shows Sleet and Dingo, Sleet says, "sir, we know we're not supposed to call you on the weekends, but this an urgent message."

"Make it quick, idiots! I'm having a wonderful time with my daughter," said Dr. Robotnik, angrily.

"I hate to inform you, but the leaders of the Freedom Fighters are on your island."

"What?! Sonia and Manic?! But how?!"

"They probably have some power to open a portal there, sire," said Dingo.

"Grr…very well," said Dr. Robotnik, before ending the call. "Prepare the Badniks, Eggette. They are probably here to recruit Sonic and his band of friends. Where's Metal?"

"Oh, um…he's busy at the point."

But when alarms go off in the fortress, Eggette checks the security cameras on the tv screen and sees sleepwalking Amy being chased after by Metal Sonic.

"Oh, no. I'll get work, Daddy," said Eggette, quickly leaves.

"What the?! How did Amy get into this fortress?!" said Robotnik, looks at the tv.

Back with the Team Sonic excluding Amy, Sonia, and Manic, they reached the entrance of Eggman's fortress.

As Tails hacks into the door to gain entrance, Sonia compliments, "You're super smart, Tails. Maybe you can join the tech team of our Freedom Fighters."

"That's great. I will take the opportunity," said Tails, opens the door.

"Is anyone on your team good at sneaking around and stealing good info and materials from the enemy, bro?" Manic asks.

"We don't have anyone like that. But my Animal Family tend to do so," said Sonic, as everyone follows him in the fortress.

But when they heard the alarms, Knuckles complained, "great! We just got into the place, and the alarms are already going off."

"Now, hold on! This could mean Amy is trying to escape," said Mighty.

"Guys! There she is!" said Ray, sees Amy on sleepwalking on a platform that far from where her friends, Sonia and Manic are standing on.

"Wow…that's Amy Rose? What a cutie," said Manic.

"Hey, Manic. I love you, bro. But that's my girlfriend you are talking about," said Sonic.

"She's not your girlfriend! For all we know, she's mine," said Mighty.

"No, she's not!"

Then Sonic and Mighty begin to fight by hitting each other on the face with their hands.

"To clarify, Amy is girlfriend to no one. Those two have been fighting over her since she first came into our lives," said Tails to Sonia and Manic.

When Knuckles separates Sonic and Mighty, Sonic then says, "seriously, Tails? This is coming from a guy who's in love with my enemy's daughter."

"Touché."

"Are we going to save Amy or let that flying robot catch her?" said Sonia, seeing Metal Sonic going to Amy.

"It's Metal Sonic! We can't let him get Rosy! Let's go," said Sonic, runs off to get to Amy.

"Rosy? I thought her name is Amy," said Manic, confused.

"He calls her "Rosy the Rascal" to flirt with her," said Ray.

Back with the sick Amy, she continues sleepwalking as Metal Sonic follows her to protect her from any harm. When she's about to walk onto spikes on the floor, Metal Sonic picks her up. But then Sonic spin dash attacks Metal to save Amy. He drops Amy on a floating platform going upwards.

"Get your hands off of Amy if you know what's good for you, Metalhead," said Sonic.

Then Amy falls off of the floating platform onto a converter belt. As Metal and Sonic fight each other, they quickly notice Amy is heading for a giant hammer that flattens metal to make Robotnik's Badniks.

"Amy!" Sonic shouts in shock.

But then Eggette appears on an Eggmobile to grab Amy with the mobile's robotic claw. After she did it, Sonia and Manic spotted her doing it.

"Eggette's got Amy," said Manic.

"Eggette?! Where?! I'll go 'save' Amy," Tails said, happily in love and flies to Eggette.

"What does he see her?" said Sonia, confused.

"It's best not to question anybody's interested in someone that's not their type," said Ray, going to Sonia and Manic.

"Eggette!" Tails say romantically as he flies to her.

"Oh, no. Not again," said Eggette, before Tails pounces on her to hug her.

The impact causes the claw to let go of Amy, and she lands on a moving empty bucket. The bucket is on a moving chain with other empty buckets. Everyone sees Amy heading for a container that fills the buckets with hot nickel.

"Oh no! I can't watch!" Knuckles said in horror, covers his eyes, and leans on a lever that causes Amy's bucket to avoid the hot nickel.

"Oh, thank goodness. Oh no!" said Mighty, before seeing the buckets heading for a large pot of molten metal for the Badniks and the buckets pouring the hot nickel in the bowl. "Ray! Do something!"

When Amy was about to fall into the molten metal, Ray quickly catches her and flies away from the large pot.

"Haha! I did it," said Ray.

But then he flies into a wrecking ball that on Dr. Robotnik's Eggmobile and Amy lands on a rising platform.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Royal Rumble

"Sonia and Manic! You'll never make it out of South Island alive!" Dr. Robotnik shouts.

"Dr. Ro-butt-nik, we meet again," said Sonia, turns her medallion into her keyboard into riffle.

"Hahaha! Ro-butt-nik?! That's super funny, sis," said Sonic, after laughing.

"Wait…it can't be! Sonic, you're the lost triplet of Sonia and Manic!?" said Dr. Robotnik in shock. "I can't believe I had a Royal Hedgehog on my getaway island without even noticing!"

"Wait, what?! Getaway island? I thought this place was your home base," said Sonia.

"It's also my home, princess. Eggette, activate the Badniks. Um…Eggette?"

When Robotnik sees Eggette putting her hands on Tails' face so he won't kiss her, she said, "Daddy, I'm kinda in a situation here!"

"Okay, fine. I can handle this."

When Badniks attack, the boys, Sonia and Manic prepared for battle. After Sonic throws Metal away from him, he goes to his brother and sister.

"Okay, bro. Ready to rock and roll?" said Manic, turning his medallion into drums.

When he plays his cymbals, lasers come out of them and fires at the Badniks.

"Now that's way passes cool! Let's go," said Sonic, turning his medallion into a guitar.

"It's time for the Sonic Underground to play that goes from two to three," said Sonia, turning her medallion into a keyboard.

"That's our band name? Awesome!"

"We named it after you when we thought you were on ice. Let's play!"

Then the Sonic Underground plays BOOM from Ambassadors X as Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray fight the Badniks. Tails immediately fall off Eggette Eggmoblie and join the others to fight off the Badniks.

Then Sonic sings, "My feet go boom boom boom

Boom boom boom, boom boom boom

My heart beats boom boom boom

Boom boom boom, boom boom boom

High speed, go zoom zoom zoom

Zoom zoom zoom, zoom zoom zoom

My feet go boom boom boom

Walkin' away from you"

Then Manic sings, "That's what I'm gonna do

I got the same old shoes with a new attitude

Why would I sing the blues for you?

I said, hey, uh huh, you can't stop me

'Cause my pain, uh huh, is gasoline (Ooh)

I can't wait, no, for nobody

If you break my heart, it's 1, 2, 3

Boom boom boom"

Then Sonic sings, "My feet go boom boom boom

Boom boom boom, boom boom boom

My heart beats boom boom boom

Boom boom boom, boom boom boom

High speed, go zoom zoom zoom

Zoom zoom zoom, zoom zoom zoom

My feet go boom boom boom

Walkin' away from you"

Then Sonia sings, "That's what I'm gonna do

I got a new tattoo, don't know what to tell you

Got nothing left to prove to you

I said, hey, uh huh, you can't stop me

'Cause my pain, uh huh, is gasoline (Ooh)

I can't wait, no, for nobody

If you break my heart, it's 1, 2, 3

Boom boom boom"

Then the Hedgehog Triplets sings, "Hold on, I'm going, going, going, going, gone

'Cause a big storm is coming, coming, coming, coming on

Hold on, I'm going, going, going, going, gone

'Cause a big storm is coming, coming, coming, coming on

Coming, coming, coming, coming on

Coming, coming, coming, coming on

Boom boom boom

My feet go boom boom boom

Boom boom boom, boom boom boom

My heart beats boom boom boom

Boom boom boom, boom boom boom

High speed, go zoom zoom zoom

Zoom z-z-zoom, zoom zoom zoom

My feet go boom boom boom

Walkin' away from you"

After the songs finish; Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray claps for their performance.

"That was pointless. Play music during a battle," said Eggette.

But when Amy falls off of the platform, she lands on Robotnik's head. When he holds her, he said, "gross! Your girlfriend here, Sonic, is sick!"

He tosses the sleep-sick Amy to Sonic so he can catch her in his arms. And then he said, "see, Mighty. Even Eggman thinks she's my girlfriend."

"Eggman?! Ha! And I thought calling him Ro-butt-nik was hilarious," said Manic.

"Let's end this once and- and ACHOO!" said Eggman.

"Oh, dear. Daddy's got Amy's cold," said Eggette, going to her father with Metal.

"Let's amscray!" said Sonic, runs off with everyone else following him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Welcome to the Freedom Fighters

Back at Amy's place, she being feed with chicken noodle soup by Sonic while her team, Sonia and Manic, watch them.

"So, I was kidnapped by Metal Sonic, sleep-walking into danger, Sonic has triplet brother and sister, and is the long-lost prince of Mobius. It's nice to meet again, Sonia and Manic. I never thought Sonic has siblings, nor is royalty. But that would explain why animals love him, and he has the voice of an angel," said Amy.

Sonic blushes as he continued feeding Amy and said, "thank you, Rosy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great. The soup you made is working well."

"Eggman has caught your cold, Amy. He won't be bothering us for a while," said Mighty.

"So, Team Sonic is part of the Freedom Fighters now?" said Tails.

"You know it," said Ray.

"Sonic, our mother is still out there; alive," said Sonia.

"What?! Really? I can't wait to be with her," said Sonic.

"Now, that we're together, bro, we can all look for her," said Manic.

"So, how do we get to the Freedom Fighters' base?" said Knuckles.

"By using ring power."

When Manic throws a ring, it shows a portal to the Freedom Fighter base. Team Sonic was so amazed by this.

"I didn't know rings could do that. That's awesome," said Knuckles.

"Follow us," said Sonia, as she and Manic lead the way.

Then Team Sonic follows them into the portal. After going through the portal, Team Sonic is in shock to see the land almost a dark wasteland.

"Woah…This place is…interesting," said Knuckles, trying to be nice.

"Thanks. But not as interesting as your strength, Knuckles. I never saw anyone like yours," said Sonia, flirting.

After Knuckles blushes and Sonic and Manic gives him the suspicious eye, Ray says, "I prefer islands over this place."

"Ray! Rude," said Mighty.

"It's okay. We'll turn this horrible place back to the way it supposed to be," said Manic.

"But, where's the base?" Tails ask.

"Right below us," said Sonia, takes out a remote and pushes the button.

Then a hatch in the ground opens up, and Team Sonic with Sonia and Manic falls into it. Team Sonic screams as the slide tunnel takes everyone downward. Amy hugs Sonic and Mighty in fear, Tails, and Ray embraces each other in horror, Sonia hugs Knuckles to pretend to be in fear, but he blushes hard and stops scream, and Manic stays chill. When they land on a very soft mattress, Sonia and Manic stand back up as Team Sonic lay there.

"That was super scary," said Amy, still hugging Sonic.

Mighty crosses his arm in jealousy as Sonic enjoys Amy wishing comfort from him. But then Team Sonic looks up to see Sonia and Manic standing in front of them in a vast computer room with eyes of curiosity coming from the darkness of the room.

As the eyes murmur about Team Sonic's arrival, Sonic asks, "where are we?"

"This is our HQ and Sanctuary of our resistance," said Manic.

Then Sonia says, "Welcome to the Freedom Fighters, Team Sonic." THE END


End file.
